(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to yam carriers and, more particularly, to a plastic dye tube designed to compress both radially and longitudinally.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
It is known in the art to provide dye tubes that may be designed to compress axially after the yarn has been wound on the tube to relax the yarn, thereby permitting more uniform dyeing, and to increase the amount of yarn which can be dyed at one time. It is also known in the art to provide a dye tube designed to be axially and radially rigid, thereby allowing for more yarn to be wound upon the dye tube. With rigid dye tubes, the package typically is made so rigid to withstand the dynamics of the dye bath environment, that the yarn wound adjacent to the dye tube would become flattened against the tube and thereby have different dyed characteristics due to its flattened condition.
In addition, the stacking of dye tubes one upon the other in the dye bath causes a static load upon the lower packages. The additional dynamic force added by the pressures within the dye bath causes many dye tubes to become flared out at the bottom. The flaring causes the stack of tubes to shorten and allow for dye liquor to pass unimpeded between tubes rather than through the yarn as desired.
None of the tubes of the prior art allows for a predetermined amount of radial compression and axial compression. Thus there remains a need for a new and improve dye tube, which is bi-directionally compressible to fixed positions predetermined by customer requirements.
The present invention is directed to a bi-directionally compressible dye tube that is designed to both axially and radially compress to a predetermined position. The tube includes a pair of solid end caps at the distal ends of an open structure. This open structure allows for dye liquor to pass through the structure and onto yarn that can be wrapped upon the open structure. The open structure generally includes a plurality of radial rings and linear ribs. The open structure between the solid end caps is make up of a plurality of axially rigid zones.
In the preferred embodiment, the axially rigid zones consist of radial rings and linear ribs. In each of the radial rings of the axially rigid zones, there is placed a circular detail which allows the axially rigid zone to be compressed radially inwardly as the force of the yarn squeezes the tube inwardly. The circular detail allows for the radial ring to compress and come in contact with a linear rib that extends through the circular detail. This linear rib only allows a certain amount of compression of the radial ring.
Between the plurality of axially rigid zones, there exists interlocking linear ribs. These interlocking linear ribs allow for the axially compression of the dye tube, in the space between the plurality of axially rigid zones. The interlocking linear ribs are spaced to allow only a limited amount of axial compression. In order to connect the axially rigid zones to one another, there is provided on the dye tube in a preferred embodiment a bi-axially flexible connector. The bi-axially flexible connector allows the tube to axially compress to the degree allowed by the interlocking linear ribs, but also to radially compress to the degree allowed by the circular detail.
Accordingly, one aspect of the present invention is to provide a bi-directionally compressible plastic dye tubes. The tube includes a pair of end caps; and an open structure between the pair of end caps to permit dye to pass through the structure, the structure including a plurality of spaced axially rigid zones.
Accordingly, another aspect of the present invention is to provide a bi-directionally compressible plastic dye tubes. The tube includes a pair of end caps; an pen structure between the pair of end caps to permit dye to pass through the structure, the structure including a plurality of spaced axially rigid zones; and bi-axially flexible connectors interconnected between each of the spaced axially rigid ones.
Accordingly, still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a bi-directionally compressible plastic dye tubes. The tube includes a pair of end caps; an open structure between the pair of end caps to permit dye to pass through the structure, the structure including a plurality of spaced axially rigid zones; bi-axially flexible connectors interconnected between each of the spaced axially rigid zones; and a plurality of radially compressible elements in at least one of the axially rigid zones.
These and other aspects of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art after a reading of the following description of the preferred embodiment when considered with the drawings.